Gilded Nightmares
by Indigo X
Summary: Goldust has a dark obsession... Rob Van Dam. Will the hardcore high-flyer be able to escape the Bizzare One's tangled, twisted web? (Rated R for violence, language, and mentions of rape.)
1. desire Goldust

Gilded Nightmares  
By  
Indigo X  
  
(Author Notes. Yay. --- Heya. Boy, it's been a while since I wrote up a good ol' wrasslin' fic. This little beauty was inspired by sumpfink my and my amiga Amara Sidhe were playing out, and THAT was inspired by the 2/4 Raw. Prepare for sadism a go go.  
  
Goldust and Rob Van Dam, along with any other WWF or NWO guys that may pop up in this story belong to Vinny McMahon, and I definetly don't want that guy suing me. Virginia 'SoCo' Calloway belongs to Amara Sidhe, and I don't want her beating me up. Kari Foley belongs to lil' old me.)  
  
i.   
desire.   
(Goldust)  
  
Perfection.  
  
I have been watching him for a long, long time. I've come to identify every movement, every detail. His airbrushed singlets, adorned with dragons, yin-yangs, and the like. His beautiful sandy blonde hair, swept back in a tight ponytail as not to obscure his vision. The way he flies effortless through the air, to crash onto his prey like a gorgeous, muscular missile. Then, there's his face. The cheekbones, the white toothed, lopsided smile, the oh-so mischievous sparkle of his sapphire eyes.  
  
He is perfection. He must be mine, and mine alone.  
  
For all these months, I have solely focused on this star. I have hid, watching the television, watching the stock footage, seeing him in every feasible angle. I sometimes find myself dragging my fingertips against the screen, as if to trace the beads of sweat on his skin. I move my face close, and imagine his breath on my face.   
  
My shining, perfect star.   
  
I told him, I told him I was coming for him. I told him several times, but I only made it blunt on that night. He stood. He looked so surprised. So he's not the cleverest monkey in the cage, that's all right with me. After all, I don't want him for his mind (even though breaking him mentally, showing him that he is mine and making him submit to me, will be enjoyable indeed). I want him because he is the brightest, highest-rising, most gorgeously perfect star in the whole Federation.   
  
He'll fight me, like he did that night. My little peach dosen't know what's best for him- yet. Eventually, though, he will. He will. He'll see that his destiny lies with me. And if I have to beat him into submission to prove this to him... well then, so be it.  
  
Don't worry, Rob. Your destiny will be shown to you, and you will remember. You will remember the passion. You will remember the pleasure, and you will remember the pain.  
  
And, most importaintly, you will remember the name. 


	2. fear Rob

Gilded Nightmares  
By  
Indigo X  
  
  
  
ii.  
fear.  
(Rob)  
  
Someone's watching me.  
  
Wherever I go, whatever I do, whether I'm with my friends or by myself or even wrestling in the ring, I keep gettin' this creepy, prickly feeling at the back of my neck. Someone's watching me. Someone...  
  
Eh. It's probably just my imagination. SoCo says I'm probably being paranoid, and she's probably right. She usually is. Great girl, SoCo... She's got a southern drawl, so some people think she's a redneck, but she isn't, really. She's one of the smartest people I know, not to mention the toughest girl I know, period. Could she beat me in a match? I don't know. To tell you the truth, I don't wanna risk it, because as hardcore as I am, there's a pretty damn good chance that, well... she'd kick my ass. But I guess that's one of the reasons she's my girl- the last thing I need is a giggling ringrat with no fire, no spirit, and fluff for brains. I'd much rather have SoCo kick my ass than kiss it...  
  
Damnit! Why can't I shake this prickly feeling? There's nobody watching you, RVD, get it together!  
  
So, I'll try to focus on something else. Goldust, yeah. Old timer thinks he can make a name for himself again by beating me, I guess. Why else would he spend all that time making an entrance, and then jump me from behind? Guy's a regular nut job, with the face paint and the wig and the robe and the glitter... honestly, I think he makes a name for himself by his promos alone. Goldust, The Cross-Dressing Guy Who Wierds People Out.  
  
Heh, I'm not choosy. If he wants to fight me, he can bring it on. If he wants me, he can just come and get me. No freako psych-out techniques are gonna keep me from rippin' him a new one...  
  
And there's that weird feeling again. Okay, maybe this isn't my imagination. Maybe someone is watching my every move. This is seriously starting to creep me out...  
  
Wait a Goddamn minute... was that a sudden draft, or was that breath on the back of my neck...? 


	3. posession Goldust

Gilded Nightmares  
By  
Indigo X  
  
  
  
iii.  
possession.  
(Goldust)  
  
  
Too easy.   
  
It's just too easy, I have to laugh. I can't believe he just left his door open, not even closing it, much less locking it.  
  
Maybe he's expecting me on some subconscious level, and left the door open in welcome. Or perhaps he's just not that cautious. Like I said, it's his beauty I'm after, not his brains.   
  
His back is to the door. Bare. He hasn't pulled the straps of his singlet up over his shoulders yet, and his golden-tan skin shines in the fluorescent light. His hair, undone, cascades down his shoulders like a waterfall of sand. I quiver. Such beauty... It must be mine.   
  
Not being able to resist, I walk in. Silently. I let my fingers caress the nape of his neck, let them run through that gorgeous, sandy hair. It's like dusty gold silk. He lets me do this, murmuring something about 'SoCo'. I believe he thinks that I'm his girlfriend.  
  
I burn when I think of her. Red hair, green eyes. A proud, haughty kind of pretty, wanting to take my beautiful Rob from me. She'll have to be dealt with eventually, but it's not her who's on my mind right now. It's only him. The gold-tan under my touch. I lean over and whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Robby boy... your heart and mind and body will surrender to me soon enough..."  
  
I can feel his pulse quicken. His breaths become shorter, faster. Slowly he turns around. His sapphire eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something...  
  
...and never gets the chance. Quickly, I seize a nearby folding chair (so convenient, the placement of those things) and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
His pretty face is frozen in a look of shock and surprise, then his eyes close. Beautiful lashes, he has. I kneel down, let my lips caress his cheek. "We're going away now, Rob. I'm taking you somewhere where they'll never find us."   
  
Carefully, I pick my beauty up off the floor and carry him to my little hide-away. He is mine, mine, all mine... 


	4. fury SoCo

Gilded Nightmares  
By  
Indigo X  
  
(Quick Author Note: If ya didn't know, SoCo Calloway belongs to Amara Sidhe. Both would kick my ass if I didn't say so. =P)  
  
  
  
iv.  
fury.  
(SoCo)  
  
Where the fuck is that boy?  
  
He has a match, as in right now. His music's playing, I'm waiting here by the entranceway, and his fine ass is nowhere in sight. I mean, he's never exactly punctual, but this is... odd. He always shows up. How come he hasn't shown up yet?  
  
Huffing angrily and stomping down the hall (and sending everybody standing around running for cover), I arrive at his locker room and shove the door open hard as I can, causing it to smash against the wall with a loud BANG!  
  
"Awlraght, Van Dam, where the fuck do you get off... oh, Gawd."  
  
The room is empty, but there are signs of a struggle. A small one, as if the attacked never knew what hit him, but a struggle nonetheless. On the floor, a short trail of ruby droplets... and a faint sprinkling of gold glitter. A steel chair is tossed on the floor, a small smear of red staining the backrest.  
  
Rob is... gone.  
  
Cursing, I search frantically all over. I ask everyone I can find if they've seen Rob. They haven't. I'm starting to get a little scared... what the fuck had happened to him? The scene had all the earmarks of a kidnapping, but who'd want to kidnap Rob? And why? I lope back to Rob's locker room, hoping to uncover more clues... when the monitor suddenly clicks on.  
  
"SoCo. I do believe by now you've found out that you're... missing something."  
  
Goldust. The cross-dressing freak is on the monitor, his blonde-wigged, gilded face surrounded by an oppressive darkness. There's an odd clanking noise in the background. Where the hell is he, and what does he know about Rob's dissapearance?  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Dear little Robby's right here with me, where he belongs."  
  
I'm not the kind of girl who screams, but damned if I don't scream my lungs out when the golden bastard moves out of the way. There's Rob, gagged and blindfolded, handcuffed to a beam or pipe hanging from the ceiling. He is shaking, whimpering... and he is covered in blood and dirt and God knows what else. What the hell did the bastard DO to him?  
  
"If you want him back, my dearest, you're going to have to fight me for him. I should be waiting in the ring for you... and don't bother trying to figure out where he is. This message was taped earlier, from a very secret location. You'll never find out my little hideaway in a million years, love. If you want him back, you'll have to beat me."  
  
His laugh is cut off by my fist smashing through the monitor.  
  
"Oh, it's on, bitch. It's SO on. Hope ya had a nice life." 


	5. shatter Rob

Gilded Nightmares  
by  
Indigo X  
  
(Quick Author Notes: Yep, this story's still going, y'all! This is a seriously brutal chapter, folks. Don't read it without a light on. And if the subject of rape bothers you... well, you WERE warned in the summary, friend.   
  
Insert ownership blatherskite here.)  
  
  
v.  
shatter.  
(Rob)  
  
It's dark. And cold.  
  
I can't see a thing.  
  
I am sore all over. He did a good job of beating me into submission. Well, kind of. He beat me, but I did not submit, however I'm hurting too much to fight him physically. But he hasen't broken me mentally. Not yet, anyway...  
  
I feel that touch again. Those fingers caressing my neck and shoulders, so feather-light, as if he'd break me if he touched me too hard. It makes my flesh crawl... Jesus, how long have I been here? And how come nobody's found me yet?  
  
"So beautiful..."  
  
His voice is husky, gravelly. I can feel him push the edge of a piece of metal- a knife, I think- between my shoulder and singlet strap- careful now, you freak, wouldn't want to cut your little prize now- and I can hear the spandex rip away. He does the same to the other strap, and the top falls down.  
  
He makes a little awed noise, excited, and begins to rub those feathery fingertips, so gentle and so cold, across my chest, back, and down my sides. I want to recoil but can't- my arms are chained to something on the ceiling and my feet are dangling above the ground. I can't move, I just hang here helpless as he touches me, sometimes running what I think is his tounge across my skin.  
  
This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Wake up, Rob! C'mon! Damnit, wakeupwakeupwakeUP...  
  
I feel the knife again, again it takes great pains not to break my skin, but tears its way down one leg of my singlet, and then up the other.  
  
It falls away and I hang here naked, like a piece of meat.  
  
Click.  
  
Without warning, I fall to the cold, hard floor. I hear something snap in my arm... It hurts, oh, Jesus it hurts...!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, love. Going to have to get that looked at later... but right now, I'm tasting my apple of perfection."  
  
He's laying on top of me, his voice soft, caressing my ear like his touch caressed my shoulders...  
  
Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup...  
  
I hear a zipper being undone, and the crinkle of vinyl being peeled away....  
  
PAIN.  
  
It hurts, it hurts, it HURTS... and he moans, and I cry- yes, I cry, I cry because it hurts and I cry because this is not a dream.  
  
After about twelve eternities, he finally gets his fill, and stops, but still I hurt. Blood courses down my thighs, I can feel it. My broken arm pulses with the rest of my pain, and the tears fall in rythym with the blood.  
  
I think I'm dying... Jesus, please say I'm dying... I can't face the world anymore... 


	6. savior SoCo

Gilded Nightmares  
by  
Indigo X  
  
(Quick Author Notes: *croons Blur* "Well it looks like we've finally made it to the end..." Yep, this here, finally, is the end of the story. Unless I decide to tack on an epilouge thinger. Which I may or may not do. *shrug* Anywho, to all o' y'all who've been oh so patient with me through this... thankoo. I love you. May the forces of evil become confused and disoriented on the way to your door. ^^  
  
Insert ownership blatherskite here.)  
  
  
vi.  
savior.   
(SoCo)  
  
I storm down the ramp, fists clenched, eyes blazing.   
  
The bastard is waiting for me, like he said he would be, in the ring. He's perched on one of the top turnbuckles, and he's smiling. Laughing.  
  
I don't know what he did to Rob, but I'm willing to bet that it was no fuckin' picnic.  
  
"Why hello, pretty. My, that was prompt." He slides down from the turnbuckle and walks to the center of the ring to meet me. "Eager beaver today, are we not?" He smirks again.  
  
My muscles tense and I offer up a trademark Calloway Death Glare... and then can't help but give a little gasp as my eyes fall on what's around his neck.  
  
A silver pendant, a dragon coiled around a yin-yang.   
  
Rob's pendant. He never takes it off.  
  
He sees me looking at it, and touches it fondly. "Oh, you like this? A little gift, it was. Beautiful, isn't it? I love it so. It gives me great pleasure..."  
  
He dosen't get to finish, as he's kindly introduced to my left hook. Then, with a Hell scream, I pounce upon him and begin to punch his face relentlessly, as hard as I can. I can hear his cheekbones fracture under the barrage, and blood begins pouring from his nose. Then I stop, panting, glaring down at the freak, his blood spattering my face.  
  
"WHERE IS HE, MOTHERFUCKER?"  
  
He spits a gob of blood, and grins jaggedly, teeth reddened and broken.  
  
"I'll never teeeeelllll..."  
  
It takes practically the entire staff of refs and security guys to pull me off of him. If they didn't, I think... no, I KNOW I'd kill him.  
  
I stalk backstage, clutching in my hand Rob's dragon pendant, which I'd ripped from the freak's miserable throat. I sit on a footlocker, run the broken chain through my hands, and it's all I can do not to cry. Rob could be anywhere, anywhere at all, alive or dead or worse than dead. I'd combed almost the entire arena in my prior search, and there wasn't so much as a sign of him.  
  
Wait... what was that...  
  
Something sounded like a moan. I look around. No one. Sighing, I figure I'm probably losing it and look down... there's a vent at my feet. And another moan softly, brokenly rises up.  
  
The basement. The sound was coming from the basement.  
  
I'd completely forgotten about the basement.  
  
Cursing, I run like hell towards the door leading down.  
  
"Hang on, babe... I'm comin'..."  
  
Grabbing a flashlight from a nearby closet, I head down into the dark, grimy boiler room. A loose, muffled, frightened-sounding whimper echoes from the darkness every so often, and I shine my light in the direction it seems to come from, until...  
  
...it shines on a quivering heap of flesh, blood, sweat, and grime.   
  
Rob.  
  
"Oh, Gawd..."  
  
I run over to him, and... God. My thoughts are having trouble proccessing what they're seeing. Rob is curled up, tightly, wearing nothing but a gag and a blindfold. His arm looks like it's broken, and his golden-tan skin is completely covered in sweat and blood and filth.  
  
I should've killed that freak Goldust when I had a chance.  
  
He hears me approach, and recoils, whimpering in terror, shaking his head in an emphatic 'no...'   
  
"Oh... babe, ssshhh, it's me, it's alright."  
  
Gently, I untie the gag, and then the blindfold. Dulled, ravaged ocean blues look up at me, and lips tremble, and a pair of fresh tears splash down dirty cheeks.  
  
"'Gin...y-you came... you found me..."   
  
His voice is raspy, broken. I kneel and pull him very gently into my lap, tenderly running my fingers through grime and blood matted hair.   
  
I yell at the top of my lungs for the EMTs, and then smile softly down at Rob.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, babe. It's over. You're safe."  
  
I hold on a little tighter. I don't let him go until the EMTs come to do their thing.  
  
~Finis. 


End file.
